La vie de tous les jours
by Plume-now
Summary: Recueil d'OS/drabbles. La vie de tous les jours de nos phénomènes de Supernatural... Majoritairement humoristiques, aussi angst, romance, hurt/conform, friendship, family etc. Principalement [DESTIEL & SABRIEL] mais aussi d'autres ships tels que [SAMIFERE] autres ship à la demande.
1. La plage c'est le mal

Alors voilà. J'ai trop d'idées. Du genre j'imagine parfois des trucs avec Supernatural mais j'abandonne l'idée vite fait parce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire de gros OS. Sauf que bon, vu que j'ai pleins de fics en cours, les gros OS je les écrits plus. Alors j'en viens aux OS plus petits et aux drabbles. Et donc ce recueil. Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, ça sera majoritairement autour des couples Sabriel et Destiel, mais j'ai également quelques idées pour le Samifère et le Megstiel - et puis j'en ai jamais écrit encore donc j'ai envie de tester voilà.

Je voulais commencer par quelque chose de drôle entre Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel et finalement bah... j'ai commencé par un Sabriel. Et vu que c'est un peu gros, on va dire que ce chapitre sera un petit OS wala :3 Je ne posterai pas tous les jours parce que je dois me tenir à mon autre recueil de drabbles X-men, (X-drabbles) que j'ai débuté en premier, et auquel vous pouvez jeter un œil si vous le souhaitez - je vous encourage même à le faire :3 Voilà voilà, je posterai donc aléatoirement mais ne doutez pas que je ne serai pas à court d'idées de sitôt. Il faut juste que... je n'oublie pas mes autres histoires ^^'

Je dédie ce premier OS à **Momiji-sama**,** Amako-sama** et **Cas-Cas The Nanny-Goat** qui sauront pourquoi.

Une bonne lecture ~

* * *

**La plage c'est le mal**

* * *

\- Laisse tomber, Gabe. Je n'irai pas à la plage.

L'Archange fronça des sourcils.

\- Hey, gamin, faut se détendre un peu. C'est pas en passant tes journées derrière ton laptop que tu vas t'aérer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Gabe, sérieusement ? Arrête, on croirait entendre Dean. Et c'est non. Je n'irai pas.

\- Aller quoi, Sammyyyy... gémit Gabriel. J'ai toujours voulu y aller avec toi, et à cette heure-ci l'eau est super chaude...

\- La plage c'est le mal.

Gabriel sembla s'étouffer sur place à peine son petit-ami avait prononcé ces paroles.

\- Tu rigoles ? La plage, c'est merveilleux ! Déjà, se baigner dans la mer, c'est tellement agréable, pas de limites, tu peux nager comme bon te semble, que l'eau soit agitée ou non.

\- Merveilleux ? Urgh... j'essaie, j'essaie, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre les gens comme toi... déjà, c'est de l'eau de mer. Donc déchets, sel, algues, saloperies, pipi et j'en passe des meilleures. La « merveilleuse » déchetterie aqueuse que voilà. Et quand tu nages, il y a toujours une fichue vague qui te _sploutch_ au visage. Et après tu te retrouves avec des cheveux dégueulasses, du sel plein les yeux et un goût à vomir dans la bouche.

\- Si on passe sur les néologismes, je crois que les cheveux, tu te les laves quand même de temps à autre, donc ça ne change pas grand chose juste une fois, et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, Sam Winchester, je vais être obligé de te traiter de chochotte. Le coup du sel dans les yeux et du goût affreux dans la bouche n'est pas une excuse valide, désolé. Enfin d'un autre côté je peux te comprendre, la Nature est mal faite, si au moins c'était au sucre... Ne ressens-tu jamais cette sensation de pureté et de liberté lorsque tu nages ?

\- Si. A la piscine. Tu vois, j'adore nager. Mais à la piscine. Là au moins, on nettoie, et pas de sel, pas de sable, pas de vent, pas de saloperies.

\- Il y a toujours les gamins qui pissent dans l'eau, Gigantor. Et la différence entre la piscine et la mer, c'est qu'à la mer au moins, c'est gratuit vois-tu.

\- Encore heureux que ça soit gratuit ! Manquerait plus qu'on paye maintenant... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du soleil, hein ? Quand il tape, je peux te dire que ça fait mal.

\- Merci, je suis au courant, j'ai pu tester ça avec mon vassal. Mais à cette époque là les crèmes solaires n'existaient pas encore.

Sam pouffa ce qui eut pour effet de faire hausser un sourcil à Gabriel.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'imaginais trop bien en crevette rouge...

\- Ahah, grimaça l'Archange. Quoiqu'il en soit, il existe des protections maintenant, alors ne vient pas rechigner avec ça.

\- Et tous ces gens qui crient autour... pas moyen.

\- Tu les entends toi ? Toujours focalisé sur les mauvaises choses... si tu tends l'oreille, tu entendras plutôt le doux bruit des vagues et les mouettes qui volent au loin... Et puis c'est la même chose à la piscine, ne me dit pas le contraire.

\- Des mouettes qui te chient dessus et qui te piaillent aussi dans les oreilles, voire t'arracher les cheveux quand elles te prennent pour une proie !

\- … Tu exagères là.

\- … Je t'assure que non.

Ces à ce moment-là que Gabriel n'en put plus. Non. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu t'es fait agressé par une mouette ?!

\- … Un goéland. Il m'avait arraché une grosse touffe de cheveux.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Il fit un pas en avant, voulant s'approcher de Sam.

\- Fait voir ?

\- Hey ! Ça a repoussé depuis !

\- J'espère bien ! Je veux juste vérifier.

Sam recula encore d'un pas, sceptique.

\- Oh non. Tu ne vas pas m'approcher parce que je te connais. Je sais très bien que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Et si tu crois que me toucher pour nous téléporter va marcher, tu te fourres le goéla... le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Rhooo... on ne peut jamais rire avec toi, gamin.

\- Seulement quand c'est amusant pour tout le monde, crevette.

\- Crevette ? J'ai bien entendu.

Sam lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Très bien.

\- Sais-tu, pauvre mortel, que tu viens d'insulter le _Trickster_ et célèbre Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur ?

\- Et aujourd'hui le monde apprendra que l'Archange Gabriel est en fait une crevette.

\- … Tu vas me le payer, tête de goéland.

\- Venge-toi comme tu peux, cette insulte ne fonctionne pas !

Et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Gabriel s'élança sur lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes langoureusement.

\- Et crâne chauve de goéland, ça te va ?

\- Cherche pas, Gaby, goéland ou non, je reste plus grand que la crevette.

\- Hey ! C'est toi le Gigantor ! Et...

\- Et non, ne cherche pas, je n'irai pas à la plage.

Celui-ci soupira en haussant les épaules avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Pff, tais-toi.

* * *

Wala wala. Bon, je pense pas que ça soit le meilleur hein mais on n'est qu'au début. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'adore la plage merci. Je suis donc plutôt dans la position de Gabriel. J'espère ne pas être la seule, hein ? ;-;

Merci d'avoir lu, une review c'est l'unique salaire de l'auteur, autant dire que chacune d'entre elles égayent sa journée et son cœur, alors ne vous en privez pas !


	2. Calme, Schtroumpf

Hier, du Sabriel, aujourd'hui, du Destiel et du Sabriel :3 Et non, je répète je ne posterai pas tous les jours. C'est juste que j'étais inspirée :3

J'espère que vous apprécierez, le premier a été trouvé grâce à **Momiji-sama** 8D

Encore une fois, vous pouvez me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, ce sont les impressions qui importent:3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Calme**

C'était le matin.

Il avait enfin dormi. Il n'avait peut-être jamais aussi bien dormi depuis... une éternité. Tout était calme, tranquille, silencieux. Il eut enfin l'impression d'avoir une vie normale.

En bougeant légèrement, Dean sentit le bras de Castiel autour de sa taille. Waw.

Il se tourna doucement mais suffisamment pour voir le visage de son ange collé contre sa nuque, les yeux fermés. Et le voir comme ça, détendu... ça faisait du bien. Mais il ne résista pas à la tentation. Parce que Cas' était un ange. Un ange, ça ne pouvait pas dormir. Alors il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Cas'. Cas', tu dors ?

A peine avait-il dit cela que Castiel ouvrit subitement les yeux qui le fixèrent instantanément, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter et tomber du lit en se cassant bien la gueule et en faisant un maximum de bruit.

\- Cas' ?!

\- Je ne dormais pas, Dean.

Le Chasseur grimpa à nouveau dans son lit. Castiel se lova immédiatement contre lui.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je me reposais. Tu étais tellement bien installé que, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je suis venu m'allonger à côté de toi.

Oui, ça il l'avait senti, merci bien. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question.

\- Lorsque je me suis blottit contre toi, tu dégageais une forte chaleur attrayante, c'était surprenant. Je voulais juste passer un moment de calme avec toi, comme un couple normal. Pour la première fois. Sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'anges.

Inutile de préciser qu'à ces mots Dean devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Il se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant sur ces mots :

\- Tu sais, je t'aime toi.

* * *

**Schtroumpf **

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit et je n'ai jamais su, j'étais tout simplement pas dans ce monde-là quand j'étais gosse, Sammy.

\- Rho, aller Dean-o, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, le taquina son beau-frère. Même Castiel s'y met. Même moi.

\- Mais toi tu sais comment ça s'écrit, Gabriel !

Sam prit une craie et l'enfonça entre les doigts de Dean.

\- Participe, sinon, Gaby et moi, on t'emprunte l'Impala pour notre lune de miel, Dean.

A ces mots l'aîné Winchester sembla s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question. Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser faire.

\- Ah ouais, dit Sam d'un air moqueur. Et tu comptes faire quoi pour nous arrêter ? Mon petit-ami est un Archange, Dean. Et même si tu voulais que Cas' t'aide à l'en empêcher, vous n'y arriveriez pas. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cas'.

Castiel se retourna à son nom et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Pas de soucis.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai bien écrit ?

Sur le tableau noir de la salle on pouvait désormais lire _« Chtroompf »._

\- Heu... nan, Cassie, désolé, répondit Gabriel. Je crois que t'as perdu ton tour. Toi aussi Sammy.

Sur le tableau, à côté de la tentative de Cas', avait été inscrit _« Shtroumph »._

\- J'aimais tellement ce dessin-animé, ça m'énerve de ne plus m'en souvenir, ragea Sam.

Dean rejoignit Castiel et posa tendrement sa main gauche sur son dos, mouvemement qui signifiait : « Hey, c'est pas grave ce mot est pourri et ne veut rien dire ». Puis, pour que son frère et son abruti d'Archange lui foutent la paix, il écrivit à l'arrache un mot qui ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. _« Schtroumpf. »_

\- … Dean, lâcha Gabriel une fois qu'il eut fini.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Tu as gagné.

Le Chasseur écarquilla des yeux tandis que Gabriel commençait à se renfrogner.

Jamais l'Archange n'avait pensé que l'un d'entre eux ne réussisse. Au pire ça aurait été Sam, il y avait de quoi négocier. Cas' étant de sa famille, pas de soucis. Mais Dean, c'était foutu.

\- … ça veut dire que je viens d'hériter d'une montagne de bonbons, c'est ça ? articula-t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire bon sang ?!

Gabriel ne rata pas l'occasion. C'était de ses bonbons dont on parlait là.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il une lumière de malice dans les yeux, on peut s'arranger...


	3. Gargouillements, Things we lost

Bien le bonjour !

Alors heu... J'aimerai préciser quelque chose. Cette fic', je la travaille moins bien que les autres parce que ce sont plus des petits "délires" qu'autre chose. Donc ne prenez rien au sérieux. Ne cherchez pas la logique. Ne cherchez pas les "fails". C'est juste un moment où vous posez votre cerveau à côté de votre ordinateur et que vous reprenez juste après. Comme je le fais d'ailleurs quand je les écris. Surtout pour le premier drabble. Que j'ai trouvé d'ailleurs grâce à **Momiji-sama** (je suis désolée ne me déteste pas et passe mon bonjour à Albert *cœur*)

Voilà voilà. Donc ici un petit Sabriel et... vous verrez.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Gargouillements**

_« Grieeeeeeeeeeeeeew »_

Gabriel, surpris par ce bruit auquel il ne s'attendait pas, se pencha instinctivement en avant en se tenant le ventre.

Affalé dans une mare de bonbons et autres sucreries, autant dire que se pencher en avant équivalait plutôt à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les confiseries et se relever très légèrement.

_« Grieeeew »_

Oh non. Non non non non non non non. Nope. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, hein. Bien sûr que non. C'était son imagination.

_« Graeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew »_

Gabriel se jeta sur le lit, le nez au plafond, posa ses mains sur son ventre et se concentra rapidement afin de faire cesser ce monstrueux appel que provoquait ce stupide corps.

_« Greaw. »_

Le _Trickster_ soupira.

\- Ah non. Non. Non tu ne vas pas me faire ça, parce que tu auras peur des conséquences, bien trop peur. Parce que, vois-tu, si tu ne te tais pas, ça ira très très très mal. D'autant que Gigantor pourrait très bien arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et qu'il est hors-de-question qu'il me voit comme ça. Je perdrai tout ce qu'il me reste de sérieux encore crédible.

_« Greeeew. »_

Bordeeeel... Était-il sérieusement entrain de discuter avec son... ventre ? Il fallait que ça s'arrête, parce qu'il devenait tout simplement insupportable. En plusieurs milliers de siècles, jamais il ne l'avait dérangé à ce point.

\- Refuse encore une fois de m'obéir et je change de vaisseau. Les licornes peuvent se permettre de manger ce qu'elles veulent, elles. Et toi aussi, alors tu ne vas pas chipoter pour quelques friandises.

Un temps. Aucune réponse. Amen.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. L'Archange fit un geste de la main et Sam apparut dans la chambre. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais que je peux marcher ?

\- Et tu sais que tu en as mis, du temps ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'étais entrain de finir ma chasse, pas ma faute si les loup-garous sont parfois plus durs à tuer qu'on ne le pense.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais personne ne peut te résister, gamin.

Sam s'assit à ses côtés sans quitter son Archange des yeux et se pencha sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

Une fois qu'ils reprirent leur souffle après cet échange langoureux, Gabriel se remit à la charge et attira le visage de Sam vers le sien d'une main. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et fusionnèrent de leur amour.

Pour être interrompus par un très discret _« Graeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew... »._

C'est à cet instant, à cette seconde précise, que Gabriel pensa qu'il devrait sincèrement songer à prendre l'apparence d'une licorne et s'enfuir loin d'ici pour l'éternité tandis que Sam se figeait en n'ayant absolument aucune idée en tête si ce n'est que celle de se retenir d'éclater de rire... ce qu'il ne tint pas.

* * *

**Things we lost in the fire**

Les flammes brûlaient encore dans les yeux de Dean. Des flammes qu'il connaissait bien.

Les flammes de la mort. Les flammes du passé. Les flammes dévastatrices.

Les flammes, celles qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage et n'en laissaient que quelques cendres. Tout ce qui avait existé n'était plus.

Sa mère avait été réduite en cendres avec leur maison. C'était de justesse que leur père en avait réchappé. C'était de cette manière égale que Jessica mourut.

C'était sous le reste du bar qui se tenait fièrement sur le bord de route qu'avait été retrouvé le corps carbonisé d'Ash'.

C'était dans une série d'explosions que les flammes avaient tout dévoré sans le moindre état d'âme alors qu'une mère et sa fille se recroquevillaient l'un sur l'autre à l'intérieur dans la douleur.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

A présent la photo n'était plus qu'un petit carré de papier transformé en cendres par les flammes... réduit à néant, comme tout le reste de ce qu'il avait connu.

Ce sont là les choses qu'ils avaient perdu par le feu.

* * *

Comment ça je viens de détruire votre bonne humeur avec mon deuxième drabble... ?

D'ailleurs il est inspiré de la chanson "Things we lost in the fire" de Bastille. Je vous recommande de l'écouter - en fait chaque fois que je vous parle d'une chanson je vous recommande de l'écouter 8D /SBOM/

Je vous propose de participer à cette fiction, comme le fait **Momiji-sama** d'ailleurs avec ses Drabbriels : donnez-moi des mots et je vous écrit une histoire. A vous de préciser si vous voulez sur un couple en particulier ou non, ça peut être Sabriel, Destiel, Megstiel, Samifère ou n'importe quoi d'autre, sauf le wincest BIEN EVIDEMMENT si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil à mon profil. Un Samifère arrivera d'ailleurs sans doute très prochainement. Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas, donnez moi le/les mots, thèmes, couples et voilà. 8D

A très vite, merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, quel plaisir!

**Plume-now**


	4. Cravate, Premier bisou

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, changement de ship ; Destiel mais aussi Samifère. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous oblige pas à lire. Toutefois, le premier a été trouvé grâce/à cause de Momiji-sama pour son mot "cravate". Je vous autorise à lui lancer des choux-fleurs dessus après lecture.

Voilà voilà. J'en profite pour tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews ! C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous, vous savez.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Cravate**

\- Cas' ! Cas', attend deux secondes.

Castiel s'arrêta et se retourna à l'interpellation.

\- Oui, Dean ?

Le chasseur s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Non en fait, il ne le quittait pas des yeux du tout, il les plantait dans les siens et ça faisait presque peur. Comme si Castiel était entrain de faire quelque chose qui allait le mener à sa perte.

\- Ta cravate. Regarde ta cravate.

Il arriva à son niveau et posa ses doigts – ses doigts qui paraissaient experts – sur la cravate. Il la tira un peu et ne s'y attendant pas, Castiel fit un pas en avant ce qui rapprocha considérablement les deux hommes. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Hum...

\- Heu, oui. La cravate, très important la cravate, Cas'.

Dean détourna du regard en tapotant distraitement l'épaule de son Ange.

\- Surtout lorsqu'elle est ton premier rencart.

Castiel sourit, mais son sourire semblait bien plus gêné qu'autre chose, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même vraiment pourquoi.

Alors que Dean se dirigeait vers l'Impala en accélérant presque le pas et commença à s'installer dans la voiture, les mots se libérerènt d'eux-mêmes de la bouche de l'Ange.

\- Merci Dean.

L'expression du visage du chasseur vira du tout au tout, et il ne sut lire ce qu'elles signifiaient pour la plupart.

\- De rien mon pote.

Et c'est seulement en sonnant à la porte et une fois que la voiture démarra qu'il mit le doigt sur celle qui l'avait marqué.

Le remord.

… Pourquoi le remord ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme brune très accueillante tandis que Castiel se retourna vivement pour suivre du regard l'Impala disparaître au loin.

* * *

**Premier bisou**

Lucifer plaqua Sam contre le mur. Le chasseur laissa s'échapper un petit hoquet de surprise qui lui provoqua un petit sourire amusé. Il le soulevait presque, mais même sans ça Sam restait toujours plus grand que lui, le Légendaire Lucifer.

C'est en ayant ses pensées que son souffle se rapprocha de celui de Sam qui se figea. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et sans qu'aucun des deux n'y pense, leur regard descendit jusqu'à leurs lèvres.

Il en avait envie. Très très envie. Sauf que quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Rien ne devait retenir l'Archange Déchu... non ?

Sam régla ce dilemme pour lui. S'il était dans la « mauvaise posture » (c'est à dire celle de la position du dominé) cela ne l'empêcha pas de plaquer ses mains contre les joues de Lucifer et de le pousser à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il devait être fou.

Il l'était certainement.

De toute façon, il le savait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Alors ça ou autre chose... ça ne changeait rien à sa folie. Et tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter.

Cette fois-ci ce fût le Créateur de Démons qui parut paralysé. Même s'il s'en remit assez vite. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que Lucifer ne le brise.

Leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre ? Ça avait un goût de pas assez.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Sammy ? Roh, aller...

Sam répondit au défi que lui avait lancé son amant. Même s'il n'avait pas réfléchi, même si Lucifer le lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il irait plus loin, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et si ce ne fût pas la surprise qui le tendit, ce fût bien autre chose.

Sam repoussa l'ancien Archange avec force.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Face à cette réaction, pour la première fois, Lucifer parut blessé.

Sans y penser, Sam s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la manche.

\- Non, ça va pas être possible là. Non.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette phrase, dite par Lucifer même, était un paradoxe à faire agoniser de rire n'importe quel être vivant le connaissant, même mythologiquement parlant.

\- Non, pas du tout... pas du tout, mais je crois qu'on va devoir trouver autre chose pour ça.

Comprenant de moins en moins, Lucifer haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça ?

\- Oui, ça là, ça ! dit Sam en désignant sa bouche. Je suis désolé, une langue, je veux bien, mais une fourchue, non ça va pas le faire, je sais pas moi lance une illusion ou quelque chose mais j'ai l'impression d'embrasser deux limaces siamoises !

Et c'est après cette déclaration que Sam Winchester eut droit au châtiment éternel de l'amour d'un Archange Déchu à la langue de limaces siamoises sous la torture de ce qu'était l'amour.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que mes drabbles/OS avec Dean étaient tristes et avec Sam drôles. C'est mauvais, ça. Vous allez voir je vais changer ça dans les prochains chapitres promis 8D

J'espère que vous aurez aimé !

Une pitite review (et un mot de votre choix par la même occasion ?) 8D


	5. Remords

Bien le bonjour chers amis ! Me voilà rentrée de voyage 8D J'en profite donc pour me remettre à écrire parce que waw ça m'a manqué c'est devenu vital c'en est effrayant. Bref. J'aimerai tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles sont splendides et vraiment appréciables, et j'en profite pour accueillir avec joie **Gwenn-Anne Claudie** qui s'est jointe à mes histoires il y a peu!

Enfin, j'ai ici **AsphodeleSauvage** qui m'a demandée dans une review une suite pour "Cravate" (le Destiel du chapitre précédant) avec le mot "Remords" MAIS qui devait finir bien (hors ce mot inspire presque tout sauf une happy end). Enfin voilà, à l'origine il ne devait pas y avoir de suite mais... j'y ai réfléchi (et était obligée d'y réfléchir en fait étant donné les conséquences qui auraient pu m'attendre si je m'étais avisée d'ignorer la question - ce que j'évite de faire de toute façon en général) et ça a donné... ça. Sachant qu'il est trop gros pour faire un drabble, j'en ai fait un OS moyen et vous n'aurez donc que du Destiel pour ce chapitre parce qu'il est trop gros. (Ne râlez pas, j'en ferai plus pour le prochain D: )

Bonne lecture à vous tout de même~

* * *

**Remords**

* * *

Tout n'était que silence dans l'Impala de Dean Winchester. Elle ne roulait pas, elle ne bougeait pas, et si la vue ne permettait pas de constater que le propriétaire du la voiture et qu'un autre homme était assis à ses côtés, il aurait été aisé de penser qu'elle avait été abandonnée sur ce bas-côté ou bien juste garée pour quelques minutes.

Penché en avant sur une carte, visiblement agacé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherche, Dean ne parlait que de temps à autres pour lâcher une injure dans sa barbe. Immobile, Castiel regardait droit devant lui comme s'il s'était perdu lui-même dans le paysage.

Sa voix grave brisa l'ambiance tendue qui s'était immiscée petit à petit entre eux.

\- Dean...

Le chasseur se figea mais ne répondit pas. Les yeux de Castiel se détachèrent de la route pour se planter sur la personne de Dean.

\- Sommes-nous supposés en parler ?

Il vit le conducteur déglutir à ces paroles.

\- Dean ?

\- Non, articula-t-il. Nous ne le sommes pas. C'est personnel.

\- Pourtant j'ai pu constater que sur Terre, certains n'hésitaient pas à en discuter avec leurs amis.

Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Castiel de la maison de la brune, Dean se retourna vers Cas'.

\- Oui, hé bien il y en a aussi qui ne veulent rien savoir Cas', lança-t-il sur un ton glacial – plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cas' baissa des yeux quelques instants et Dean en profita pour essayer de se recentrer à nouveau sur sa carte. Certainement que Cas' pourrait l'aider à trouver le lieu qu'ils recherchaient très facilement – comme les téléportait – mais le chasseur avait refusé toute propositions de l'ange.

\- Je... nous n'avons rien fait.

A nouveau, Dean se figea. Sentant qu'il avait l'attention de l'humain sur lui, Castiel continua.

\- Elle... était très gentille. Et jolie. Et attirante, aussi. Mais... mais nous n'avons rien fait.

Il ne s'en était pas aperçut, mais Dean retenait maintenant sa respiration. Castiel reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Dean et un frisson parcourut le dos du chasseur. Il sentait ce regard, ce regard si profond...

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

Il se pencha vers Dean qui eut un léger sursaut à cette approche.

\- Alors, Dean, le savais-tu ou m'en veux-tu parce que tu ne le... le savais pas, justement ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais à propos de quoique se soit.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean.

Il se pencha un peu plus.

\- Alors que me reproches-tu... ? Je...

Comme si cette proximité croissante surchauffait ses neurones, lui grillait le cerveau, le gênait également par ce regard, ce fichu regard qui le perturbait oh il ne savait à quel point... Dean ne fut plus lui-même maître de ses mouvements. Castiel s'était encore rapproché, innocemment ou non, certainement pour lui demander son attention car c'était de cette manière, en s'imposant physiquement, que les humains demandaient l'écoute de l'autre et que cela marchait.

Alors il saisit ce qu'il y eut de plus proche.

Une cravate. Bleue, la cravate. Celle que Castiel portait habituellement autour du cou.

Et il tira.

Le visage de Castiel fût subitement au même niveau que le sien, exactement au même. Dean tenait fermement la cravate dans sa main, sourcils froncés qui se relâchèrent lorsqu'il croisa encore les yeux bleus de l'ange.

Son sentiment de colère se dissipa de manière tout à fait incongrue comme s'il possédait ce pouvoir qu'il pouvait activer en un seul battement de cils. La communication se fit en moins de trois secondes. Une communication pleines d'inaudibles et invisibles mots. Une discussion d'œil à œil.

Il n'y eut besoin que de trois petits gestes. De simples gestes.

Il tira encore sur la cravate. Il se redressa légèrement. L'ange s'avança également, même si son mouvement parut invisible par l'avancée de la cravate que Dean avait provoquée.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent très légèrement, se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles s'échangèrent. Il était frais, il était chaud, il était bon.

Encore deux secondes. Une esquisse d'hésitation commune. Un mot faillit franchir leurs lèvres. Mais qu'aurait pu dire... un mot ? Les mots communiquaient, comprenaient, exprimaient. Mais dans certaines situations ils se trouvaient également être un mur, une frontière, un seuil qu'il valait mieux ne pas franchir sous peine d'être entravé de remords pour le restant de ses jours.

Elles fusionnèrent dans une sensualité subtile et un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles. Ce fut pour l'un comme pour l'autre tel un volcan en éruption qui menaçait d'imploser à tout instant et qui grognait depuis de très très... trop longtemps.

Toute bonnes choses ayant une fin, en reprenant chacun leur souffle le silence se réimposa et reprit place sur son trône un court instant. Il fût une fois encore renversé par l'indestructible et enjôleuse voix de Castiel.

\- Dean...

Contrairement à la première, elle n'était pas emprunte des mêmes remords. Peut-être allaient-ils regretter tous deux ce qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre. …Même s'il savait que, tout au fond de lui, il ne le regretterait jamais complètement.

Des yeux verts se fichèrent dans les siens. Ils semblèrent contenir un soupçons de larmes retenues que Castiel ne releva pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se voir lui-même et n'osa pas imaginer la manière dont son humain pouvait maintenant le regarder. « Son » humain...

\- Merci. Merci, Cas'.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ces trois mots suffisaient amplement.

La main de Dean se posa sur la joue de l'ange tandis que celui-ci pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser bien plus profond.

Il suffisait parfois simplement d'une petite erreur pas trop mauvaise, d'une bonne dose de remords pour que tout se mette finalement bien en place...

* * *

Voilà voilà 8D Bon après j'espère que ça allait pour l'happy-end... ?

Merci à **Nafrayu** et **Re-ve-enfantin-Tanya** pour leurs propositions de mots que j'utiliserais dès que possible !

Ensuite, pour les ships, je vous invite à me faire part de votre ship par commentaire mais également sur mon profil, vous avez droit à deux votes de ships et je ne fais pas de wincest, je répète une fois encore. Et si vous regardez donc mon profil, vous verrez plusieurs ships que je PEUX écrire, mais sachez que ne les ships pas forcément non plus corps et âme (comme le Midam par exemple, je ne suis pas contre mais je ne suis pas dedans ^^) cette liste est donc faite pour vous laisser le choix qu'il vous plaira.

Merci encore pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mes écrits ! *coeur sur vous*

A très vite,

**Plume-now**


	6. Dieu, Océan de larmes, My Daughter

Bien le bonjour. Non je ne suis pas morte. Je nage juste dans mes feels d'angst dernièrement. Héhé. Anyway. Je suis de retour - j'entends les fans de Pokémons compléter cette phrase 8D Avec **Momiji-sama,** dernièrement, on s'harcèle chacune l'une l'autre de drabbles n'importe quand à n'importe quelle heure sur n'importe quel fandom (ouais du genre Spider-Man, Sherlock, Avengers, Hunger Games et même le Hobbit dernièrement) etc. Donc bon, préparez-vous psychologiquement un jour ou l'autre au retour d'une fic' typique des Drabbriels (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, drabbles Sabriel EXCELLENTS A LIRE) de sa part ! *-* Et bah du coup j'ai quelques drabbles en avance là. Héhé.

Pour mes lecteurs de Correspondances et même de toutes les autres fics : je suis dans cette passe qui s'appelle la page blanche. Je suis désolée. Promis, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vous aime et je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver. Vous pouvez pas savoir. ça me manquait tellement ff. JE SUIS LA, JE VAIS A NOUVEAU POSTER ET JE SERAI HEUREUSE D'AVOIR EGALEMENT DE VOS NOUVELLES *coeur*

Au menu aujourd'hui : Sabriel, Destiel et... non-ship. Vous aurez le droit de m'insulter à la fin, mais je vous avez prévenu : je me noie dans l'angst dernièrement. Désolée *coeur*

Une très bonne lecture~

* * *

**Au nom de Dieu**

* * *

– Je t'aime.

– Nooon... c'est pas vrai.

– Si si, je t'assure.

– Je te crois pas.

– Je le jure.

– Sur qui ?

– Au nom de Dieu.

– Blasphème, Gabe, blasphème.

– Tu vois que je t'aime.

– Ok, je le conçois.

– Tu devrais en être honoré.

– Je le suis.

– Bien.

– … Gabe ?

– Oui ?

– Moi aussi.

– Quoi ?

– Je t'aime.

– Non.

– Au nom de Dieu.

– Blasphème, Sammy. Blasphème.

– Je ne te laisserai pas blasphémer tout seul, Gabe. Si l'on doit s'attirer les foudres de Dieu, autant être deux imbéciles plutôt qu'un tout seul.

– C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

– Idiot.

– Idiot.

* * *

**Cet océan de larmes sans fond**

* * *

– Dis-moi que c'est faux. Que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'as toujours aimé. Que tu m'as menti. Que jamais tu ne serais resté autant de temps avec moi si ce n'était pas plus pour moi que pour ton devoir d'Ange. Que tu n'es pas parti. Que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Cas', dis-moi que tout ça n'était pas un mensonge.

Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel, agenouillé, les mains en signe de prière. Il attendit. Une larme s'échappa discrètement et roula jusqu'à s'écraser au sol.

Dean laissa sa tête retomber de désespoir.

Dans son dos, sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, Castiel approcha sa main de son épaule, légèrement hésitante, avant de la retirer.

Ce soir, ses yeux ne seraient plus que cet océan de larmes sans fond, ces yeux que Dean aimait tant.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

**She was my daughter**

* * *

Elle jeta un regard à sa fille.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule et son visage n'était plus crispé par la douleur. Toute souffrance semblait avoir disparue, comme évaporée par magie. Jo' n'était plus que pâleur et froideur.

… Sa petite fille, pleine de vie, n'était plus, et Ellen se mit la main sur la bouche en laissant échapper un petit cri quand elle le comprit. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Un grognement des chiens des Enfers la ramena face à la réalité et l'importance de son rôle dans cette situation primordiale. Elle eut un faible sourire en les sentant s'approcher.

Sa dernière action en ce bas monde.

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Et tout explosa derrière les Winchesters.


	7. Je te hais, Afraid to lose, soirée ciné

BONSOIR *tadadam* Aujourd'hui Destiel, Sabriel et Dorothy/Charlie (comment il s'appelle ce ship ? o.o) Bon déjà je dois vous prévenir d'une chose. Avec **Momiji** on s'échange nos drabbles par SMS vu qu'on les écrit sur nos tels et comme elle demande que du Sabriel ben j'ai une tonne de ce ship en réserve, et souvent du fluff en plus - pourquoi ? je sais pas je pleure aussi. Aussi, j'ai un problème ; a chaque fois que j'écris du Destiel c'est toujours de l'angst qui me vient. Je suis désolée. Le fluff reviendra promis. Du coup j'essaie de trouver des drabbles différents pour poster D:

Pour le drabble "What are you so afraid to lose" je me suis inspirée de la chanson "It Takes A Lot To Know A Man" de **Damien Rice** :3 merci de continuer à me lire, vous me faites tellement plaisirs à chaque review c'est incroyable. Merci à **Momiji-sama**, **Barjy02**, **Marianclea** et **TbcAddict** !

* * *

**Je te déteste**

* * *

– Je te déteste.

– C'est faux.

– Ceci doit prendre fin.

– Ceci est déjà notre fin.

– Je ne peux plus reste avec toi plus longtemps.

– Bien sûr que tu le peux !

– Tu me tues, Gabe.

– Oui. D'amour.

Dean fronça des sourcils, surpris par leur conversation.

– Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Sam le regarda et sourit.

– Oh, rien. J'essaie de rompre avec Gabe au cas où j'aurai réellement à le faire un jour... Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Gabe tira la langue.

– Je l'aime bien trop.

* * *

**What are you so afraid to lose ?**

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu as tellement peur de perdre ?

Dean détourna le visage.

– Dean. Dean ! Réponds-moi !

Les yeux de Cas' étaient fous. Mais sa voix brisée trahit son désespoir.

– Je veux te protéger.

– Je suis un ange ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Je peux me protéger tout seul !

– Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu es mourant Cas', mourant ! Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais !

– Je suis là pour toi !

Dean crut s'arracher son propre cœur à mains nues. Il prit une grande inspiration.

– Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es inutile.

Castiel se figea. Il ressemblait tellement à un être humain. Ses réactions étaient tellement remplies d'émotions.

Inutile. Il n'était plus qu'inutile. Une vieille loque. Il ne servait plus à rien. Sans pouvoirs il n'était rien pour Dean.

Inutile.

– Va-t'en.

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Dean avait besoin de lui. Il était responsable de cet humain. Il devait être avec lui. Il avait besoin de Dean.

– Non.

– Dégage de là Cas'.

Il ne bougea pas.

Dean se mit à hurler son nom. Il lui jeta à la figure qu'il ne faisait que l'empêcher de l'avancer maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Puis il le laissa là, sur ces mots, seul.

Car Cas' était mourant. Et il devait vivre ses derniers jours bien. Avec de bonnes personnes. Et il n'était pas une bonne personne. Il ne méritait pas cet ange. Il ne pouvait l'obliger à rester. Pas encore.

Quelques jours plus tard Castiel mourut. Seul. On le retrouva dans un coin sombre mal fréquenté des rues. On le prit pour un clochard. Pourtant il en avait encore pour un minimum de quatre mois. Dean voulait qu'il passe ses derniers instants avec de meilleures personnes. Dean l'avait fui malgré les recherches incessantes de Cas'. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse subitement.

Et laisse son corps mourir de faim.

* * *

**Soirée cinéma**

* * *

– Ce soir soirée cinéma !

Dorothy soupira.

– Je te parie ce que tu veux que je sais ce que tu vas choisir.

– Je suis sûre que non.

– Un marathon le Hobbit ?

– Perdu !

Charlie se jeta sur le canapé et fit signe à sa petite-amie de la rejoindre.

– Non ?

– Non.

– ...

La jeune fille rousse alluma la TV et Gandalf apparut à l'écran.

– Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

– Je le savais. J'en étais sûre.

– Menteuse.

Dorothy se lança sur elle et l'attaqua à coups de chatouilles. Charlie hurla de rire et lâcha la télécommande, que Dorothy récupéra.

– Charlie Bradbury, déclara-t-elle, tu ne m'auras plus !


	8. Spaghettis, Prénom, Proud

Merci à **Barjy02**,** Yakukosomi** et **Momiji** pour leurs reviews ! Aujourd'hui Adamandriel et pas de focalisation sur d'autres ships en particulier. Le dernier est inspiré de la fin de la chanson "Thinking Ahead" de **Bastille**. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Spaghettis**

* * *

Sam lisait tranquillement un journal dans le « salon » du bunker lorsque Dean rentra avec une bière, tout joyeux, suivit de Cas' dont le sourire touchait ses deux oreilles.

– Hey Dean, Cas'.

– Hey Sam.

– Quoi de neuf ?

– Rieeeen de spécial et toi ?

– Non plus.

– Où est Gabriel ?

– A la cuisine.

– Hein ? A la cuisine ? Comment ça « à la cuisine » ?

– Bah, à la cuisine quoi.

– … Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit de me dire ça tout naturellement, que Gabriel est à la cuisine, ou bien ?

– Je lui juste demandé de nous préparer le repas de ce soir, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

– Je ne veux pas mourir empoisonné...

– Moi non plus, ajouta Castiel.

Sam les fusilla du regard.

– Il a proposé de tout cuisiner, je n'allais pas dire non !

A cet instant-là ledit Archange apparut devant eux, un plat à la main.

– Fini ! lança-t-il fièrement.

– Génial je commençais justement à avoir faim, dit Sam en souriant avant de foudroyer Dean du regard qui tentait de faire le mur.

Tous s'installèrent à table et se mirent à manger. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Dean fut le premier à se mettre à tousser et à cracher.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans?!

– Voyons Dean ce ne sont que d'innocentes spaghettis !

Sam goutta. S'étouffa. Et sous le regard soutenu de Gabriel, avala tout de même péniblement.

– Gabe ?

– Oui Sammy ?

– Dis-moi, tu as mis du sucre dans la sauce hein ?

– Bien sûr. Avec quelques autres confiseries mélangées au fromage et à la sauce tomate. Pourquoi ?

– Je m'en doutais.

– Je le savais. Je vais mourir empoisonné ! cracha Dean.

Gabriel le fixa.

– Non ça m'étonnerait, les Winchesters sont increvables.

Cas' posa sa main sur celle de Dean. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– J'ai appelé le livreur de pizzas, annonça tout simplement Castiel.

* * *

**Prénoms**

* * *

– « Samandriel » ça craint comme nom quand même.

– Pardon ?

– Bah ouais, je veux dire, quand t'y penses, je sais pas, déjà il est trop long.

– Quoi, quatre syllabes c'est trop long pour toi ?

– Non mais t'as une idée de ce que c'est d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça tous les jours ?

– Non pas vraiment, je ne m'appelle pas moi-même vois-tu.

– Et puis ensuite y'a déjà un Sam dans l'histoire. Donc du coup on peut pas t'appeler Sam. Ou alors tu serais Sam n°2. Et Saman excuse-moi ça ne veut rien dire. On va croire que tu t'appelles Samantha.

– Heu, parce qu'à la base, tous les prénoms doivent obligatoirement dire quelque chose ?

– Ensuite, je pige pas ce délire qu'a eu votre père (Dieu c'est ça ?) de vous flanquer tous d'un « iel » à la fin de vos prénoms.

– Je vois pas le problème c'est très joli. Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux, avoue !

– Et puis « Samandriel » ça fait salamandre ou je sais pas quoi.

– C'est ce que je disais ton prénom a toi est trop cours, il est mondialement connu pour l'idiot Biblique qui le portait, et la plupart des gens ne savent même pas comment le prononcer ! Voyons voir, tu préfères quoi, « Adan » ou « Adame » ?

Adam fixa quelques instants son ange et éclata de rire.

– Ok d'accord c'est bon, j'abandonne, tu es fier de ton prénom et tout ça c'est super pour toi, bravo !

– Oui mais... il y a un autre nom que j'aime bien.

– Je savais que tu aimais « Adam ».

– Quand on y réfléchit bien « Adamandriel » c'est toute de même classe.

Le jeune humain s'étouffa sur place et, voyant Samandriel pouffer de rire en se moquant ouvertement de lui, se jeta sur lui.

– Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas, chuchota l'ange en l'embrassant.

– Tais-toi idiot.

* * *

**I am so proud of you**

* * *

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Sam. »

« Il est allé loin dans ses études, il excellera dans ce métier, sans aucun doute. »

« C'est ta petite amie, Jessica ? Vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Je voudrais épouser Jessica maman. »

« C'est pas un peut tôt pour que je sois grand-père, Sammy ? »

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Où partez-vous en lune de miel ? »

« Non maman désolé on a décidé de convertir Sam au poker ce soir avec papa ! On le regardera plus tard ! Viens avec nous si tu veux ! »

« Dean, ton fils a encore entraîné Mary dans ses bêtises ! »

« Ça doit être de famille ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'être diplômé. Tu es diplômé ? Oh mon Dieu ! »

Les rires et les visages souriants se bousculaient les uns aux autres dans cette atmosphère de pur bonheur. Sam se réveilla lentement, la gorge nouée, en sueur.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.


	9. Fleurs, Bonne nuit, Pocahontas

Je dédie le drabble "Fleurs" à **Momiji** :3 Merci à **Barjy02**, **Kami-Chan50, Marianclea, Yakusokuyumi** et **Nafrayu** ! Les deux derniers drabbles sont très cours mais le premiers est quand même assez long D: Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Fleurs**

* * *

Sam se promenait dans la rue comme dans une petite balade quotidienne. Il était sorti de chez lui tôt ce matin, et s'était préparé minutieusement pour être présentable. Pas trop non plus, pour faire croire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et puis il savait que le trop le ferait rire et qu'il se moquerait.

D'accord c'était leur premier rancart. Comme... un vrai. Pas d'événements surnaturels ou quoique se soit. Il avait beau être un archange et pouvoir apparaître où il voulait quand il le souhaitait, Sam et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce rendez-vous. Ils feraient comme des personnes normales. Ici il n'y aurait plus de chasseur ou d'archange. Il n'y aurait plus de devoirs, de monstres à tuer, de frère à remettre sur le droit chemin ou de monde à sauver. Ils ne seraient que tous les deux, deux personnes ensemble, qui s'aiment.

Ils avaient rendez-vous sur le petit banc blanc près du parc, sous des platanes. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Des oiseaux gazouillaient. Tant qu'ils ne lâchaient pas leurs besoins sur lui comme la dernière fois, ça lui allait.

Une odeur attira soudainement son attention. Sur sa droite se tenait un stand de fleurs toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. L'espace d'un instant Sam s'arrêta.

Et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Qu'il repoussa. Mais elle revenait toujours. Tentante. Et il la saisit. Céda. Après tout, il avait un rancart.

Il prit du lys. Sans vraiment réfléchir. Salua la vendeuse avec un sourire évasif. Et reprit son chemin en songeant un peu trop tard qu'il avait fourni lui-même de quoi faire rire son petit-ami par son attitude.

L'archange était à l'heure. De dos, assit sur le banc, sous les arbre et le soleil... Son cœur battait à chaque pas un peu plus fort.

Il dût sentir sa présence car soudainement, Gabriel se retourna puis se leva. Leur regard se croisèrent et un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de Gabriel.

Sam ne releva pas et brandit le bouquet de fleurs vers lui en fermant les yeux forts comme s'il allait être frappé. Il n'y eut rien. Puis un petit rire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il découvrit que Gabriel brandissait également un bouquet de fleurs, d'œillets, vers lui.

Il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant. Les bouquets volèrent, les gens les remarquèrent.

Au diable la normalité, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

**Bonne nuit...**

* * *

Lisa étant occupée avec son travail, Dean avait dû aller coucher Ben comme il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de le faire. Bientôt, le souffle de Ben se faisait léger et régulier et son visage endormi paisiblement arracha à Dean un sourire étrangement triste.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front en remontant la couverture.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche et souffla ces trois mots.

« Bonne nuit papa... »

* * *

**Pocahontas**

* * *

– Sammy c'était qui ton héroïne Disney préférée ?

– Pocahontas.

– … C'est pour ça les cheveux...


	10. Lumière, CravateTrench, Bonus

... Plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression que mes drabbles sont de plus en plus courts. Je sais pas quoi en penser xD Pour ce chapitre ; Destiel ! Et un drabble-surprise/bonus sur un mort de plus. Ne me jugez pas. Merci à **Yakusokuyumi**, **noemiefrancia**, **Nafrayu**, **Hela Lokidottir Barton** et **marianclea** !

* * *

**A la lumière de sa mort**

* * *

Samandriel sentit la lame d'ange le transpercer. Il ne comprit pas, leva les yeux vers Castiel et les planta dans les siens.

Il pensait rencontrer un regard impénétrable, imperturbable et déterminé. Au lieu de cela il n'y vit que de la peur, de la crainte et une immense tristesse qui le troubla. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité il comprit que Castiel se combattait lui-même intérieurement.

Lorsque la lumière de sa mort éblouit son meurtrier, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il le pardonnait, et s'en voulait de ne plus être de ce monde pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

**Cravate et Trench-coat**

* * *

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel.

– Pourquoi la cravate ?

Cas' fronça des sourcils.

– Comment ça la cravate ?

– Bah oui la cravate ! Ta cravate quoi !

– Dean exprime-toi plus clairement.

– Ta cravate ! Elle est passée où ?

– … Oh. Ça. Je ne sas pas. J'ai juste perdu l'habitude de la remettre.

– Mais pourquoi ?!

La mine confuse de l'ange s'accentua.

– Mais enfin Dean qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– R-rien. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre. Et ton trench aussi.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Je préférai celui d'avant.

– Ah ?

– … Oui.

– D'accord.

– D'accord ?

– Je les remettrai si tu veux.

– Je t'oblige pas...

– Oh tant pis alors.

– Non attends si si remets-les.

Castiel lui jeta un petit regard malicieux et s'éloigna du chasseur à la recherche d'une nouvelle cravate et d'un nouveau trench-coat.

Hé bien voilà quand il voulait ! Leur relation allait peut-être évoluer finalement.

* * *

**BONUS**

* * *

Elle avait déjà bien trop saigné.

Sa vie s'échappait de son corps bien trop rapidement et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle était là, impuissante, et se faisait massacrer petit à petit, sadiquement, sous les yeux de ces personnes qui paraissaient tellement innocentes au premier abord.

Elle aurait voulu avoir fait quelque chose d'important en ce monde.

Elle aurait voulu...

Le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus et la coupa en deux. Un enfant réclama un morceau.

Madame le Poire n'était plus.

* * *

Etant donné qu'il y a énormément de morts dans cette série, je ne vois pas en quoi un angst drabble sur la mort d'un poire vous dérangerait. Oui c'est bien une poire, ce fruit que vous mangez - peut-être. Les pauvres. Ne me jugez pas je vous dis. C'était un bonus pour fêter ce chapitre 10 !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :')

A très vite, je vous aime.

**Plume-now**


	11. Love, Famille, Poux

Et bah voilà, finalement y'a des gros drabbles ! /PAN/ Sabriel de retour ! Avec du Dean/Lisa. Désolée pour ceux qui aiment pas, j'espère juste que ça ne vous tuera pas de lire xD Et puis Lisa est une personne qui a apporté du bonheur dans la vie de Dean, ne le niez pas. Je l'aime bien. Par ailleurs, si vous voulez un ship spécifique, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je jongle souvent entre Destiel et Sabriel mais il y a aussi du Dorothy/Charlie, Dean/Lisa, Adamandriel, Samifère que j'ai pu écrire si vous en revouler. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews !

* * *

**I don't wanna love somebody else**

* * *

Gabriel ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien vécu dans sa vie. Son existence n'était pas ordinaire. Ce qu'il a vu n'était pas habituel et sa famille n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une famille normale, petite ou soudée. Enfin, soudée, d'une certaine manière.

Il avait grandi avec ses frères et sœurs et avait vu ce monde qu'est celui des Hommes grandir presque en même temps que lui. Au départ il ne leur portait pas grand intérêt. Il ne pensait, à l'extrême comme Lucifer, qu'ils étaient inutiles et qu'ils ne méritaient pas leur attention ou du moins celle exigée par Père, mas ils n'étaient pas passionnants non plus. Si on passait sur Casa Erotica.

Et puis il y avait eu la dispute du millénaire et suite à une série d'événements très peu appréciables, il avait pris la fuite. La Terres s'était alors révélée très utile. Il avait raison d'avoir pensé qu'ils ne valaient pas rien, même s'ils étaient tout de même très stupides pour la majorité. Enfin la vie ne serait pas intéressante dans un monde où tout le monde serait intelligent – et il ne pourrait plus prétendre au titre de Trickster.

Et puis il avait rencontré l'être le plus... étrange de ce monde d'humains. Encore aujourd'hui il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider était-il très intelligent ou tout simplement immensément stupide ? Il fallait tout de même une bonne dose de bêtise pour libérer Lucifer, vous l'accorderez.

Mais c'était ça aussi qui l'avait interpellé. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le caractère et l'esprit de déduction de cet humain. Son frère était plus facile à comprendre il fonce sur tout ce qui bouge avec un grand de jugeote qui joue au loto. Sam ne répondait à sa logique que quand ça l'arrangeait. Et il était différent.

Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il n'était pas comme les autres anges ou archanges qu'il avait connu ou un quelconque humain, il n'était pas comme n'importe quelle créature au monde. Il était... cette personne-là qu'il aima. Profondément.

L'existence de Gabriel avait été plutôt mouvementée. Très peu banale. Oui. Et elle avait été totalement bouleversée par ce bout d'homme, plutôt grand pour son espèce d'ailleurs – fichu vaisseau trop petit. Sam était son bonheur permanent. Cette petite surprise qui enjolive votre vie bien plus qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son bonheur à lui puisse d'ailleurs exister. Tout n'avait toujours été qu'à propos de Lucifer et Michael.

Il avait vécu des millénaires avant de le rencontrer.

Il avait vécu des dizaines d'années à ses côtés.

Et maintenant qu'il les avait eues, il ne pourrait plus jamais trouver un autre sens à propre existence que Sam. S'il mourrait, il mourrait avec lui.

Car il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Cette famille que tu aurais eue**

* * *

– Reviens.

– Tu sais que je ne le peux pas.

– Dean...

– Cette année passée à tes côtés est l'une des plus belles de ma vie. Je t'aime Lisa.

Lisa se plaqua contre lui et rentra sa tête dans son épaule. Dean trembla légèrement.

– Tu ne veux pas y aller.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu y aller.

– Je t'aime.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna.

– Dean, tu... Tu pleures.

Il l'embrassa et s'écarata à nouveau.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

– C'est mon devoir. Je dois le faire.

– Tu es un bon père pour Ben.

– Je...

– ...

– ... J'y vais.

Lisa hocha la tête et son cœur se brisa. Il ne reviendrait jamais n'est-ce pas ?

La porte claqua marquant douloureusement son départ. Ne restait plus que pour eux une page de plus à tourner. Leur vie n'était plus qu'un livre dont il fallait tourner chaque page une à une, doucement, très lentement, dans une souffrance muette hurlante de douleur.

* * *

**Poux**

* * *

C'était l'une de ces fois où leur père était en voyage avec d'autres chasseurs. Il avait laissé Dean avec Sam à sa charge dans un motel. Les premiers jours s'étaient bien passés, il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire hormis un Sam grincheux comme à son habitude.

Les premiers signes vinrent lorsque Sam se plaignit non pas de leur père mais de ses démangeaisons. Bien vite Dean se mit à en chercher la raison – une sort de sorcière ? Un esprit vengeur ? En vain. Même la nuit Sam ne tenait plus en place. C'est ainsi que Dean dût prendre son courage à deux mains et fouiller à la base le cuir chevelu de son frère.

Il avait d'abord qu'il avait juste des pellicules – comme quoi avoir les cheveux longs c'était du boulot quand même – mais il s'avéra que ce n'était ni plus ni moins rien que des poux.

– Sam... soupira Dean. Va falloir faire le traitement.

– Il y a une pharmacie pas loin.

– Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Ça sert à rien leurs trucs.

– Attends Dean tu fais quoi là ?

Un rasoir était apparu dans sa main comme par magie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Sam qui lui glissa entre les doigts et s'enfuit le plus loin possible en hurlant.

Sam se réveilla brutalement sur son lit, perturbé par son rêve. A moins que ça ne soit un souvenir qui vient de resurgir. N'avait-il pas eu des poux déjà auparavant ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Dean entra dans sa chambre, sourcils froncés.

– Tu fais un boucan pas possible. Ça va ?

– Ouais ouais, je crois, juste un mauvais rêve.

– … Ok. Bon dors demain on a de la route.

Lorsque Dean ferma la porte, Sam porta la main à ses cheveux. Et se gratta.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il retira vivement sa main et se recoucha.

Si la réaction de Dean enfant avait été d'être capable de vouloir lui raser la tête, il n'osait pas imaginer celle d'un Dean avec la marque de Caïn.

...Dieu.


	12. Vaudou, Smile

Hello hello ! Alors heu, premièrement, j'aimerai encore vous remercier de me lire. Ensuite, je voudrais vous dire que je n'ai plus écrit de drabbles depuis quelques temps donc je ne posterai plus une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration. Enfin, parce que l'inspiration, je n'ai que deux drabbles pour ce chapitre. Désolée ^^'

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vaudou**

* * *

– Gabe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'essaie de faire l'homme de ma vie tomber amoureux de moi.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

L'archange était penché sur une petite table rectangulaire sur laquelle traînaient une ridicule petite poupée, des pétales de roses et tout un petit matériel de rituel traditionnel.

– Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, se moqua-t-il.

– Douterais-tu de mes capacités ?

– Tu te rappelles que tu parles à un chasseur ?

– Bien sûr. Tu te rappelles que je suis un archange ?

– Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu ne tenterais pas de me rendre jaloux ?

– Moi ? Non jamais.

Il se pencha sur Gabriel et l'embrassa, puis s'écroula sur le canapé sans le lâcher des yeux.

– J'avais raison ça marche ! hurla Gabriel, victorieux en brandissant la poupée.

– Sale petit sournois, murmura Sam.

Son attention fut attirée par l'objet vaudou.

– Gabriel... Rassure-moi juste ces cheveux-là étaient déjà là quand tu l'as eue hein ?

Son petit-ami esquissa un sourire et Sam porta inconsciemment la main à l'un de ses mèches plus courte que les autres.

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire rayonnant de Castiel. Instantanément sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, pas vraiment préparé à voir quelqu'un aussi proche de lui au réveil.

– Cas' ! C'est putain de flippant !

Le sourire de l'ange s'élargit encore un peu plus – si seulement c'était possible.

– Je sais. Mais j'aime voir ton air paisible endormi, et les premiers papillonnements de tes yeux le matin.

Et il l'enlaça. Le chasseur soupira, puis se blottit dans les bras de son ange.

Qu'il l'aimait, cet idiot.


	13. J'en veux plus !

Bonjouuur~ Alors oui, je ne poste qu'un drabble, parce qu'il est un peu long, et que j'ai d'autres drabbles mais celui-ci n'est pas sur un ship, je le trouvais un peu particulier et, bref, le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui lisent Correspondances, je suis en pleiiine semaine d'exams (mais j'en ai passé aussi pas mal, plus d'oraux ! *o*) donc j'espère m'y remettre dès la semaine prochaine. Ecrire me manque atrocement. (Et ce drabble avait été écrit il y a longtemps en réalité donc ça me manque vraiment atrocement /PAN/)

Cœur sur vous :3

* * *

**J'EN VEUX PLUS !**

* * *

John se pencha sur sa femme et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Mary se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'attira à elle.

– Sale petit surnois... murmura-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose à demander ?

John Winchester leva innocemment les yeux au ciel.

– Aller, dis-moi.

– Je veux bien, mais à une condition ; c'est moi qui demande donc c'est moi qui prend plus, déclara-t-il.

– Crache le morceau, rit sa femme en s'impatientant.

– Tu peux cuisiner une tarte aux pommes, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire et se leva de sa chaise en se moquant allègrement de son mari.

– Sincèrement, tout ça pour une tarte aux pommes ? Je croyais que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose comme mon père décidant de venir nous rendre visite.

John s'apprêta à répondre lorsque des bruits de pas déboulèrent dans les escaliers et leur fils apparut dans la cuisine.

– ON VA MANGER DE LA TARTE MAMAN ? hurla-t-il, visiblement surexcité.

– Je crois que maintenant tu ne pourras pas y échapper, souligna John avec un sourire en coin.

Mary soupira et ouvrit le frigo, tandis que Dean, d'humeur excessivement joyeuse, courait entre ses jambes sans s'arrêter comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire après un dur combat. John tira la chaise à son tour et s'installa à table, posément, puis dit :

– Désolé Dean, mais pour une fois tu en mangeras pas tout ; maman m'a promis la plus grosse part.

L'enfant s'arrêta net et son sourire s'effaça en une fraction de seconde.

– Je n'ai encore rien promis de tel ! se défendit sa mère.

Dean choisit d'ignorer son père et s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant des yeux suppliants qui le rendaient tellement craquant avec ses taches de rousseurs et ses grands yeux verts...

– Vous aurez des parts égales.

Dean leva les bras en l'air en hurlant de joie, John s'accouda à table en grognant. Dean lui tira la langue et il soupira en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Oui, ça va, t'as encore gagné, on sait tous que c'est toi qui en a aura le plus petit malin !


	14. Le bal dansant, Terreur

Bon, voilà, c'est pas énorme, je n'ai que deux drabbles, c'est la crise d'inspiration voilà :'( oh, et je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de Sabriel donc je vais essayer de reprendre plus de Destiel, promis :3

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas une petite review~

* * *

**Bal dansant**

* * *

– Sérieusement kiddo ? Un bal dansant ? Maintenant ?

– Aurais-tu peur de ne pas savoir danser, Gabriel ?

– Jamais.

La musique s'activa sur ces mots et sur les premières notes, Sam s'avança vers son archange en esquissant quelques pas sensuels. Il aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait vu le regard de Gabriel sur lui l'archange céleste ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son amant, scotché.

Le chasseur lui tourna autour et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à rejoindre sa danse ensorcelante. Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur lui. Leurs mains étaient chaudes et leur souffle court. La musique, imperturbable, continuait son ronronnement dans la nuit.

_Come and get your love..._

_Come and get your love~_

* * *

**Terreur**

* * *

Le démon se craqua la nuque sur la droite, sur la gauche, puis releva la tête en souriant, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se sentait tellement puissant. Il paraissait tellement effrayant. Il était effrayant. Tout le monde le craignait, plus particulièrement Sam Winchester le craignait.

Sam, ce grand chasseur de créatures surnaturelles, qui avait pourtant exorcisé bien des démons avant lui, avait peur. Et de lui.

Et même Dean avait peur oh, non, en réalité, ils étaient terrorisés. Parce qu'ils savaient que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent leur échappait. Après tout, avant même que Sam ne naisse, il avait déjà élaboré son plan.

Azazel jubilait.

_Car, plus ou moins consciemment, il savait qu'il serait le démon qui briserait les Winchesters._


	15. Fromage

BONJOUR. Comme promis : DU DESTIEL ! (amen). Donc ici, je suis très radine et je ne vous en donne qu'un CAR je n'ai plus d'inspiration et que ça va prendre 307 ans si on attend que j'en écrive un deuxième. Celui-ci m'est venu alors que j'attendais mon co-voiturage sous la pluie, seule au monde /PAN/ Bref, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça - comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture ! *cœur*

* * *

**FROMAGE**

* * *

– Cas' jette ça !

L'ange secoua la tête.

– Non.

– Cas' ! Ça pue !

– Ce fromage est une spécialité de la région, Dean. Elle nous l'a offert en signe de profonde gratitude.

– L'Impala va empester !

– On ne refuse pas un cadeau Dean

Le chasseur se renfrogna.

– Ah ouais ? Et qui est l'abruti qui t'a dit ça ?

Castiel lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Dean se retint de se frapper le front.

– Ok, c'est bon ne répond pas.

– Fais-le.

– Hein ? De quoi ?

– Embrasse-moi.

– Quoi ? Non !

Castiel fixa son humain.

– Je sais que tu en as envie.

– Oui et non.

– Non ?

– Tu sens mauvais.

L'ange se rapprocha.

– Non je t'interdis ! Eloigne-toi et pose cette chose.

Il posa « cette chose » et ne s'éloigna pas.

– Fais-le.

– Non.

Il se rapprocha encore. Trop.

– Non.

Castiel l'embrassa. Dean sursauta et le repoussa.

– Castiel !

– Alors ?

– Je- ça- tu-... !

Etrangement, ça ne sentait pas.

– Comment ?

– Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Je ne pue pas. Je ne pue jamais.

– … Idiot.

– C'est un miracle Dean !

Le Winchester soupira.

– Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.


	16. Chambre de Motel

Bonsoir 8D Donc, je pensais poster un drabble, que j'avais écrit sur mon téléphone dans le train, et puis je me suis rendue compte que ce truc FAISAIT DEUX PAGES OPEN OFFICE en Georgia donc ici je poste plus un OS qu'un drabble :') Avertissement : Aux shippeurs de Destiel, overfluff, un peu OOC sur les bords, j'en suis désolée, et heu, pas de lemon malgré le titre xD C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'en écrirai on dirait !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

PS : A mes lecteurs de _Sept Jours Sous Terre_, _Réincarnation_, _Supernatural Network_, _Dom Winchester_, _The Pianist_ et j'en oublie certainement, je suis bloquée niveau inspiration. Vraiment. J'essaie d'écrire de mon mieux et d'aller le plus vite possible, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce retard que j'ai déjà pris.

* * *

**CHAMBRE DE MOTEL**

* * *

La nuit était encore fraîche. Ils avaient dû rajouter des draps et mettre une grosse couette sur leur lit. Oh, non pas que Dean soit frileux, mais son ange déchu l'était bien.

Depuis qu'il était humain, Castiel était bien plus réactif à certaines choses, et le climat en faisait parti. En même temps, s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de frileux à se promener sans arrêt avec son trench-coat en plein été à 30°C, alors il était la Reine d'Angleterre.

Ce soir encore malgré toutes leurs précautions, Cas' grelottait dans son coin du lit, serrant désespérément son coussin contre lui. Et cela attristait Dean. Mais pire que tout, cela l'irritait. Ça pouvait bien paraître égoïste au premier abord, mais lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait des pieds _glacés_ touchaient les siens, au bout de la soixante-dixième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, il pouvait avoir le droit d'être irrité.

Cela faisait exactement trente et une minutes que ce cinéma durait... et Cas' retoucha Dean par inadvertance, _une fois de trop_, pour la soixante et onzième fois.

Dean ne tint plus.

– Ok. Ok ! Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La bouillotte ne va pas ? Je l'ai changée y'a même pas une heure, je suis brûlant, je crève de chaud, et toi, toi tu as toujours froid ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?!

Castiel renifla.

Castiel _renifla_.

Allons bon. Maintenant il s'enrhumait.

– Je suis navré Dean...

– Je peux rien faire de plus pour toi Cas'. On est obligé de dormir _ensemble_ dans le _même lit_ parce que le motel est plein et que tu mourrais dans l'Impala, alors par pitié, laisse-moi un minimum d'espace vital pour mon sommeil et _arrête de me toucher._

Castiel ne répondit pas et se retourna vers le mur. Dean qui dormait dos à lui et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se tourner vers lui – ils étaient dans le noir, qu'il le regarde ou pas qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? – soupira. Il détestait passer pour le méchant et la réaction de Cas' lui donnait belle et bien cette impression.

Il se retourna à son tour et lui toucha l'épaule. Froide, l'épaule.

– Oh putain mais t'es vraiment gelé, souffla-t-il.

– C'est ce que je te dis.

Dean se tut.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient réglé le chauffage, tout.

Il glissa sa main sur le front de l'ex-ange.

– T'es pas malade au moins ?

Son front n'était ni brûlant ni glacial. Donc il avait juste vraiment froid.

– T'arrives pas à dormir à cause du froid, c'est ça ?

– Non.

– Comment ça non ?

– J'ai peur de dormir.

– De dormir ? Mais tu as déjà dormi, c'est pas la première f-

– Je cauchemarde.

Oh.

OH.

Merde. Il était vraiment humain. Ça aussi, il avait tendance parfois à l'oublier.

Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions et ses joues se réchauffèrent violemment.

– Mais toi tu dors mieux.

– Ah- Ah bon ?

– Je veillais sur toi avant, tu étais bien plus agité dans ton sommeil.

Le chasseur ne sut quoi dire. Ça devenait une habitude, et il n'aimait pas ça, lui qui avait toujours su répondre du tac-au-tac.

– Oh... Ah... parvint-il à bredouiller.

– Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier avant ?

– Je...

Il ne pensait pas, mais la réponse le frappa de plein fouet.

Oui.

Il songeait à Cas'. Cas' qui _dormait_ depuis quelques semaines avec lui dans les motels. Cas' qu'il devait maintenant protéger, plus que jamais. C'était la moindre des choses. Il lui _devait_ ça. Il _méritait_ bien _ça_.

Penser à ça le détendait au point de pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille ? Logiquement, ça devrait le tendre. M'enfin, la logique Winchester...

Castiel se rapprocha plus de lui. Le cœur de Dean s'emballa et parti au triple galop. Trop proches. _Trop proches_. Espace personnel violé, espace personnel, _espace personnel_.

Leur souffle se mélangeait, et Dean pouvait presque sentir la « froideur » émise par le corps de Castiel.

Il abandonna, soupira et tira un drap pour le glisser autour de son ange. Ceci se faisant, il se pencha dangereusement sur lui sans que celui-ci ne dise un mot, et à la seconde où il songea un peu tard qu'il ne suffisait que d'u-

Une main sournoise – et froide – pris appui au niveau de sa taille et le rabaissa sur son propre corps, brisant son équilibre et les collant subitement l'un à l'autre.

Dean ne savait pas si c'était une blague, il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi penser comme s'il y avait eu une coupure de courant simultanée dans son cerveau. Le contact du froid et du chaud le paralysa instantanément et au lieu de se dégager comme il l'aurait normalement fait, il se pétrifia. Malgré le noir, il discerna distinctement les yeux de Castiel qui paraissaient se _moquer_ de lui.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Si Dean avait pu s'enflammer, le motel n'aurait plus été qu'un petit tas de cendres à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes, mais ce fut suffisament pour Cas' pour ensuite repousser Dean sur le côté sans pour autant le lâcher, mais certainement pas pour Dean pour reprendre ses esprits.

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Pardon ?

Que venait-il de faire ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Castiel s'était bien débarrassé de son coussin en le prenant _lui_ à la place ?

– Dean, ça va ?

Honnêtement, sa réponse avait dû être aussi compréhensible que « oihgrfdfbdioozrihefdbf ».

– Tu en avais envie non ?

Le Winchester se recouvrit les yeux de son bras. Honteux. Il avait honte. Le petit ange tout naïf – enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait – qu'il protégeait n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Il ne se l'était_ pas même avoué à lui-même_.

– C-comment as-tu su ?

Il entendit un rire dans le noir.

– Pendant que tu restais omnibulé par le fait qu'on dormirait dans le même lit, l'hôtesse à l'entrée a dit qu'il y avait un dérèglement dans la chambre et que le chauffage ne fonctionnait pas ici. Et la bouilloire n'est pas si chaude que ça. Sans ajouter que leurs draps sont extrêmement fins et troués.

Il prit la main de Dean dans la sienne. Le chasseur la serra instinctivement.

– Et toi... finit-il, avant même qu'on y entre... tu étais déjà tout rouge et brûlant.


End file.
